Fushigi Yugi Old Worlds and New
by Lucentina
Summary: A girl finds herself in the Universe of the Four Gods, while Miaka and Yui have found a way to bring back their friends... but what is Suzaku's plan for the girl? Why was she brought into the book and when a shinzaho breaks because of her, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Lucentina and this is the very first fan fiction that I have ever written, and I have to say that I'm pretty proud of myself for sticking to the whole idea of writing it and then putting it up. Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy this! By the way, I am a total Fushigi Yugi freak. Actually, I'm waiting to see if I can snag the season two boxed set. On with the show! Later!

Fushigi Yugi: Old Worlds and New Chapter 1

Miaka looked out one of the portholes of Hotohori's beautiful ship. She could hardly believe the events that had occurred over the last few days. Still, she wouldn't have traded any of those moments for the world. It still hadn't sunk in that she was going back to Konan with all of her Suzaku warriors. Though she knew that she couldn't take it for granted that she had been given a second chance to live her life in both her own world and the world of the Universe of the Four Gods, she couldn't help but be so happy to know that all the people she had thought were dead were alive thanks to the one greatest wish that Suzaku had allowed her to make out of compassion. She had wished for all of her lost companions to be able to live and walk among them again. She added that she would appreciate it if they were not all turned into the living dead.

Though she was glad to have all her friends with her, she was most grateful for having Yui back. Her best friend trusted her and she trusted her best friend. But knowing that Yui had gone a different way with her Seiryu warriors so that she could see the sights (in other words go shopping) and rejoin them between Konan and Kuto. Miaka sighed deeply and walked out onto the main deck of the ship where she ran into Tamahome

"You know," she began, "If I have to take one more day of this meaningless floating, I think I'll be seeing myself as better off dead than having to live through all this boredom."

"I understand. It really is kind of annoying how we aren't going to be back in Konan for another few days." Tamahome replied placidly.

Both of them looked out at the expanse of endless blue before them. Tamahome took Miaka's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Miaka sighed deeply again and stood there, sharing in the blissful peace that spread over them. That peace didn't last too long.

"Miaka! Tamahome!" Kasuki was walking toward the two at a quick pace. "How are you both?"

"Hey there, Kasuki. We're good except for the fact that you asked us the same thing about twenty minutes ago." Miaka giggled. "So what's up, it's not like you to be so anxious. You want to talk about it?"

"Well, only if it's alright with Tamahome if I talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, okay. Miaka, I'll meet you back here in a half an hour." Tamahome smiled and turned down the deck into his room.

"So, start talking then."

"Alright. Well, I'll be honest. For the past few days, I've been feeling a little down because I have no one to relate to. I mean, all the other guys have made it perfectly clear that they either want to be left alone or want to be talking to other people. And I can't really talk to Tamahome because he's always with you, so I thought that maybe you would be easier to talk to about this." Kasuki swallowed hard.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Miaka inquired.

"Well, I'd like to put this as simply as I possibly can. I feel almost like I need someone to talk to more often. I need to be able to talk to someone who I can really relate to on the same level without feeling like they're judging me or thinking that I'm completely out of it." He finished.

Miaka looked pointedly at him without saying a word, hoping that he would catch on to her same train of thought.

"What?" Kasuki looked confused.

"I think what you need…" Miaka paused for emphasis, "is for me to be your matchmaker!" She exclaimed excitedly. She began to bounce up and down, full of uncontained energy. "This is great! When we get to Konan, I'll help you look for the perfect girl!"

"Uh, Miaka… I'm pretty sure I can handle my own love life just fine thank you."

"Oh, but it would be so much fun and my honor…" She bowed to him respectfully.

"For you, but in the meantime I'm the one who suffers through your matchmaking games while you run out and let me spend 'quality time' with each person YOU have chosen. No offense, but personally, I think it's better if we're given the chance to think for ourselves rather than resort to others arranging this for us. Trust me, I've seen lots of arranged marriages and relationships turn out pretty badly." Kasuki's voice was patient, but agitated at the same time.

"Well, I hope we get back soon. I feel like something weird is going to happen. Is your English going well? Yui's very patient in teaching us, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Miaka, I think you're right. I feel like something strange is going to happen to us… not a bad strange, but not a good strange either, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I just hope whatever it is, it gets us out of this stupid boat and onto dry land. It's so boring out here! Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait and hope for the best, then." Miaka looked up at the clear sky again, feeling goose bumps along her skin as light mist of sea spray fell over her from the ship's sudden sharp turn.

Well, that's it for chapter one! If you liked it or disliked it, please let me know what you'd like to see more or less of. I appreciate compliments and criticism. Thanks!

Lucentina


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two. Just like I promised. This time, I'd like to offer some thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks, you guys! Anyway, hopefully I've worked out a couple of the mistakes I made last time. And so, on with the show!

Fushigi Yugi Old Worlds and New Chapter 2

Late into the evening, Miaka sat on her bed, the feeling still fresh in her mind. She had gone to meet Tamahome, but he had gotten sick after he tried making his own sushi, so she was left alone. She felt sad for Kasuki, always left behind. But she also found it funny that he was too stubborn to make the initial effort. She was just glad to be able to turn over and talk to the wall, on the other side of which, laid Nuriko.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she heard something sing, splitting the air with unforgiving malice. She shifted uncomfortably and felt her mattress depress slightly. She moved her leg back, feeling paper. Then her leg met the straight edge of a blade. She jumped and felt for it. She tore the paper from the knife and lit a candle in the dark, searching blindly for both match and wick to burn. The page was a deep red, almost frighteningly so. She read it to herself aloud. It was written in neat symbols that she recognized well enough to decipher a raw meaning.

"Priestess of Suzaku," she began to read to herself, "Take this rice paper letter, stained red with the blood of a black stag, and burn it in a blessed altar. Now the choice is yours to make. Disregard our gift and let yourself die with curiosity, or take it and live with the consequences. Whether the consequences are good or bad is not our decision, but ultimately it reflects who you and your warriors are and what you will become. You must offer before the altar a prayer to your god, Suzaku, in thanks as well as in praise. Take our invitation kindly, in your best interest, and summon forth the blessing or curse that will fall upon you."

Miaka's own words resonated inside her head as she lowered herself to the ground and called Nuriko's name as silently as she could.

"Miaka! Are you alright?" He inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I won't be if I don't get your help figuring this out."

"What is it?" He said as he left his bed and stepped into her room gently.

Miaka smiled at him, glad to have him near. He was like the sister she'd never had. Whoever said that dog was man's best friend obviously meant that gay guys were a girl's best friends.

"Have a look at this note." She stretched her hand out to him, holding the paper gently as he took it and held it close to his face. He read it aloud to himself and returned it to Miaka.

"What do you make of it? It does sound like there would be a downside to it after all that 'curse or blessing' stuff," He said.

"Well, I think we have no choice, really. We have to do it. I mean, what if it's something that could change our lives for the better? What if it involves one more wish? I know I made a wish to bring you all back, but I do want to make one more. I want to bring Tamahome's family back. There's not a day that goes by that I wish I could have brought everyone back…including them.Is that wrong of me? Selfish?"

Miaka's face fell slightly. Nuriko saw this and put his arms around her comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Miaka. I can ask Hotohori to help me get this ceremony ready for tomorrow, if you like."

"Well, I guess there'll be no better time. Okay, then. Let's try it."

Far away, the world where Miaka used to live lay silent in one little town. A girl was asleep, lulled to her state by the gentle breeze that blew in from her open window, rain falling through. The girl's eyes fluttered for a moment, as her gaze wandered to that window. Almost as if she were in a trance, she slid gently out of her bed and clambered onto the window sill. She sat there for a moment, thinking about what she was doing. She would only be gone for a minute, dancing in the rain. With that thought fresh in her mind, she let herself down, and out to the street in front of her house.

Her feet carried her weightlessly out into the middle of the road where she danced shamelessly, following the rhythm of the heart. Her dark hair was stained an even deeper shade by the cool rain washing down her body. Her white gown was soaked through within minutes, but still she danced, not noticing the warning thrum of a motor as she continued her game.

The car came upon her, a drunk man at the wheel sped over her without another thought.

As she lay there in the middle of the road, she prayed for death to come, still thinking of her family. She didn't want them to see her like this. She just wanted to leave… not to be there. She wanted to be anywhere but in front of her house, run over by some irresponsible idiot who didn't know when to drop the bottle. Still, because she didn't want to stay, because she knew there was something calling out to her somewhere, she felt that she had to continue. Maybe that was where she belonged. She knew she didn't belong at school. At home, there wasn't much to complain about, but still, she knew she had to leave. She had to move. Now.

Pulling herself up, every bone in her body shattered and painful, blood dripping past the gash made by the rib that tore her apart, she dragged herself onto the grass of the white walled church in front of her house. She pulled herself agonizingly up to standing weakly by a tree. The wind blew stronger now. She knew this was where she had to be. What she didn't know was how she'd managed to get up. She should have been dead… still, she was there. She felt the soothing rain pour into her open wounds, washing blood down her once white gown. A sentence flashed through her mind, a disembodied voice spoke to her… it whispered something about red… blood and a stag. She fell against the tree as an eerie glow hit her full on. She couldn't feel the searing pain that had made her retch and twist only a moment ago. Only her body, limp and numb now though she knew she was alive and saw everything that was happening, rose up into the air as the light consumed her. The light exploded into furious flame but no one fell from the fire.

Miaka stood before the altar, drawing her hands up before it in pure concentration as she prayed, her palms outstretched to the flames that licked hungrily at the red letter.

She let the letter fly from her hand into the flames as they amplified, striking the side of the altar, swirling up toward her. She sheltered her face, and suddenly, the flames died away, the enormous altar stood calm. Miaka heard something stir in the solid bowl of gold. She looked down into a deep pool of black liquid. There, in its centre, lay a girl in her own blood. She looked up, her eyes somber and deep. She was in serious pain. Miaka yelled for help as she waded into the altar. She struggled to pull on the girl and shoulder her weight. She saw white through her clothing around her middle, forming a part of her. A bone curved softly and snapped at the tip through that clothing. Miaka switched into carrying her flat, outstretched. Kasuki waded in to help her with Tamahome. They took the girl gingerly and pulled her out of the pool. They rushed into the nearest room on the ship and set her down on the pale bed. Mitsukake followed them and set his hand over her.

"This will hurt," he told her in complete honesty as he set to healing her. The girl convulsed and contracted into a tightly compacted positon on the bed, her blood stainnid the sheets now as new skin crept over her wounds and forced her rib back into her. She twisted and turned in sheer agony and horror. Then, she fell silent.

That's it for Chapter two. Sorry to leave you hanging, but if I get more reviews, then I'll write more chapters. I promise I will! Until then,

Lucentina


	3. Chapter 3

Fushigi Yugi Old Worlds and New

Hey, welcome back! Thanks for reading and reviewing my previous chapters. If you like this next one, I'd really appreciate a review too. I love getting feedback. Thank you once again and please read on to see what will happen! Oh, yeah! I don't own any of the fushigi yugi original characters, but I do own the new one introduced in this chapter. Just a quick note of disclaim. Well, then… on with the show!

Fushigi Yugi: O.W.N.

She stirred and opened her eyes only to see a boy with flaming red hair looking over her. His hair color had startled her a little, but he was handsome and looked… bored?

He noticed her eyes open, staring unblinkingly up at him as he looked down at her.

"Well, hello. Glad to see the princess is awake. You've been out for a while." Tasuki explained. "Hey, how come you're not talkin'?"

She didn't understand what Tasuki was saying, but she saw a certain kindness in his eyes. She admired his strange ways.

"Tasuki, she doesn't speak Japanese. Not Chinese either so don't try. She's not from Konan or Kutou. She's probably from a different country outside of the Universe of the Four Gods. Remember, I'm from Tokyo in Japan there, and she must be from some other country. Let me see if she understands English. Do you remember what Yui has been teaching you in English?" Miaka asked him.

"Yes, I remember. So, simple words to start to see if she speaks English, then?"

Tasuki switched to English and turned to the girl.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would come. She nodded instead.

"Can you speak, or does your throat hurt? Hold up 1 finger for 'can't speak' and two for 'your throat hurts'."

She held up two fingers. She sighed deeply and let her hand fall back onto the sheets, wincing in pain as she recalled the previous night. How she'd been hit by that car and how her rib had torn her body in two as it split through her skin. She found herself still in a bloody mess. Miaka turned to her and walked over, took her hand and spoke clearly, stumbling few times.

"Don't worry. Mitsukake said it would have been too high a risk to clear your bed out now because of your weak state. He said any rough movement could dislodge your rib again. In the meantime, I'll go get something for you and Tasuki to eat. He's your guard. He'll watch over you, and he's good at guessing what people want, so just ask him if you need help." Miaka turned on her heel and left the room in search of food.

"Tasu…" She began, but her throat stopped her, a rasp splitting through it.

"Did you try to call me?" Tasuki asked. She nodded and opened her mouth again.

"I- I'm… Raquel." Her voice was returning slowly through slight breaks in between some words.

"My name is Raquel."

"Huh. That's a pretty strange name. Where are you from?" He inquired.

"I'm… I'm from a place that doesn't seem to be, well, here. I heard the other girl say something about Tokyo. Japan?"

"Yes. She's from Tokyo."

"I'm from a city on the other side of the world West of Tokyo. I'm from Canada, but I was on vacation in Italy when I wound up here. Originally, my family is from Spain and places near Morocco." She explained.

Tasuki was very confused. "Canada? What's that? And what's that place you called Italy? Spain? Moro- er, Morocco?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'm from a place on the other side of the world, opposite Tokyo."

"Listen, you're not in Tokyo or anywhere near there for that matter. You're in Konan. Or you will be soon. We have another two day's sail with stops before we get there. I'm just glad Miaka made that last wish such a good one… Suzaku was very kind to let her choose and talk to those she wanted to bring back, asking if they even wanted to come back."

"What's a Suzaku? Wish? Bring people back…from where?" Now Raquel was confused.

"I'll explain it another time. Oh, look. Miaka's back with food. Ah, rice." Tasuki snatched up two bowls of rice with beef poised delicately on top and a bed of vegetables underneath. Then he took two cups off a nearby shelf and filled them with water from his canteen. Raquel took up the chopsticks and ate very little, while Kasuki's own meal was gone in a few minutes. He stopped.

"What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?" Tears brimmed and flew freely down her face as she looked away, setting the bowl down by a little table. "Um… Raquel?"

"Tasuki, I'm sorry. It's just that…I have no idea why I'm here, I have no idea who you are, though you've been very kind so far, and I'm worried about what my family might say when they find out I'm gone."

"Miaka told me that might happen. See, time passes a lot slower in your world than here in, well, let's not complicate things and just call this world Konan for now, okay? Once, she spent almost a year in here, and it had only been four hours in Tokyo since she'd last been. I'm sure we can find you a way home if we try." Tasuki smiled encouragingly.

"Wow. Do you think I have a chance of going back?" She sniffed and dried her eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, Miaka found a way to bounce between worlds last time and bring all our friends back… but that's not the point. The point is that you have a chance, here. Don't worry. Now, eat. You're going to need all the strength you can get to start walking again soon."

"Thanks," She took the bowl between her hands again. "Thank you so much Tasuki."

"For what? All I did was tell you what you already knew… in here." He pointed at her chest for emphasis.

Both sat and ate while glancing up now and then at each other and exchanging short words. When they had finished, Raquel told him about Canada, what it looked like… everything she could remember about Spain and Italy. Then she told him her dreams and what she wanted to do. Tasuki explained his past as head of a group of bandits and talked to her about his favorite things to do, about his friend, Koji, and his diamond fan. She took the fan in her hands and regarded it as a beautiful treasure… like something out or a dream. Eventually, late at night, they ran out of things to talk about and fell asleep. Tasuki was asleep in the chair beside her bed, slumped forward and propped up on one of her pillows. Raquel was asleep facing him, the fan open and its flame dying out.

Nuriko came down the hallway, the ship rocking gently in the waves, the floorboards cool under his feet. Ever since he had returned, he couldn't help but feel so alive and so good inside to know that Miaka was the one who had managed to find a way to bring him back among the other warriors through a wish Suzaku had granted Miaka out of compassion and sadness at the sight of everything she had given up. And she had found a loophole. A way to make it so that he didn't come back to life as a rotting zombie… him and all the others who had given their lives to save her once before. But now he had seen the new girl from Miaka's world and he wondered if she was going to be alright. He also wanted to introduce himself, and so he had crept out of his own room down to hers. He knocked gently on the door, but no one answered.

"Tasuki must be asleep," he thought as he pushed the door open and walked into the room. Moonlight bathed the two figures shrouded in the deep night's blanket, and their faces glowed. Nuriko smiled. He didn't move them. He thought it was sweet how well they were getting along. He crept back out and went along down the row of rooms making sure everyone was alright. When he was satisfied, he went back into his own room and fell asleep. Raquel stirred slightly, the breeze flipping through her hair as she rose up. She carefully slipped out from under the covers on the other side of the bed, stifling the little pain she had left in her side. She took Tasuki and shifted him slightly so as not to disturb him. She opened the door a little; unsure of what she was doing. She stepped boldly out into the hallway and up onto the deck, making her way to the prow of the ship. She looked over the prow and leaned into the wind striking it as a man kept his hands steady on the wheel, steering the ship. Wind slapped the white, torn, bloody gown around her body, the injury apparent. Not noticing the man there at all, she sang into the wind, loud and strong, not at all in a sweet, airy way, but in a rich, deep tone that carried with the wind down the ship as she danced once again, in a trance as every footstep made her heart rise higher and her soul shine brighter through her smile and through her happiness.

She felt herself feeling better, and so, she threw her hands up in careless, free movement, unaware of the small audience beginning to form.

"Raquel dances beautifully," Miaka whispered to Tasuki and Nuriko.

"Yeah, and her singing's really good too!" Tasuki replied a little too loudly.

Raquel was suddenly clued in to everyone around her, and her dance came to an abrupt halt, the smile on her face fading slightly as the sun rose up in the sky behind her. It was dawn, and the light played across her face as her smile lit up even more, fire apparent in her eyes as she turned, finishing the final and longest note of her song, raising her hands in release as her burst of energy left her, and her hands swung gladly back to her sides.

Her knees gave out on her as she sat on the deck, breathing heavily. She threw her head back and gazed up at the morning sky and smiled, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Hey… Good morning everyone. It's good to see you all."

"Likewise. That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" Tasuki looked at her in disbelief.

"I've always danced as a little girl…no lessons, but just…me. And I've always liked singing… Oh, wow… too much too soon!" She waved her hand, still panting.

"Do you play?" Amiboshi held out his flute to her.

"Yeah! Back home I played flute in the school band! Do you mind if I play it? A little fast piece?" Her eyes widened eagerly.

There's Chapter three, guys. I hope to get the fourth up soon. Like I've said before, I update faster based on reviews and interest, so… please review! Thanx!

-Lucentina


	4. Chapter 4

Fushigi Yugi O.W.N. chapter 4

Well, the last chapter ended kinda fast, but I hope this one satisfies my readers! 'Kay, let's get started then.

Raquel took the flute from Amiboshi's hands and blew into it gently; testing it because it was wood and not silver like her own back home. Her song was fast, strong and played with a few faults here and there. After all, she was still learning.

"Tasuki, I think this is just what you need." Nuriko whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she'll make a good friend to you if you let her. She doesn't seem like she takes everything seriously. She seems kind and carefree… clumsy like Miaka, but she eats less and maybe she can cook!" Nuriko winked.

"Maybe she is the kind of friend I need right now…" Tasuki's mind wandered to the day he was possessed in such a strange spell…He had had feelings for Miaka, but he knew that Tamahome was the one to truly make her happy… even if it was Taka. Even so, he had been feeling better since Suzaku granted Miaka another wish and they had all been returned to the age they had been when they first traveled with her. He missed Kouji and wanted to talk to him. His love for Miaka was different, now. She was his first love, but he felt more like she was his sister now… the kind of sister he wanted to protect and the kind of sister who he knew would treat him kindly. Unique in its ways, Tasuki understood that love, and put it to rest in the back of his mind.

"I'll find a girl for me someday… maybe in Konan, maybe in Hokkan. Who knows? Maybe even in Miaka's world someday if I ever get to visit it." Tasuki smiled, burying his thoughts satisfactorily.

"Wow. I'm hungry now… do you mind me going to the kitchen and making myself something to eat?" Raquel asked.

"Oh, sure! I'll come show you where it is." Miaka took Raquel by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

Tamahome compared the two. Kind and flamboyant as this girl was, she was no where near as thin as Miaka or Yui. He knew Tasuki would find a way to poke fun at her for it later.

In the kitchen, Miaka opened a cupboard, letting go of Raquel's hand and pulling out a box of recipes she had translated.

"Do you think you'll be able to read this and make us all breakfast?" Miaka pleaded.

"Of course! Actually, if you've got any kind of flour, milk and fruits, I can make everyone crepes! How does that sound?"

"Crepes! That sounds delicious! Yes, please go ahead. See what you can do. These guys are hard to please, believe me. Also, Tasuki might take it as a thank you for taking care of you if you make his with peaches." Miaka smiled.

Raquel's face lit up as she took a peach from a nearby basket of fruit. "Okay!"

"Can I ask you something?" Miaka began.

"Sure, why not?"

"Do you like Tasuki? I mean, as more than a friend."

"Me? Come on, Miaka. I just met the guy yesterday. You can't expect me to fall head over heels for any random boy. But he seems like a sweetie underneath it all. I think I'd like to be friends with him."

"You're perfect!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Raquel looked at her, confused.

"Okay. This is gonna sound weird, but here we go. A beast god gave me a wish out of compassion. See, I'm a priestess, and although I'd summoned him and made my wishes before, he gave me one more later on, and so I made it. See, I was about seventeen then and Tasuki was nineteen. This happened in Tokyo… Somewhere along the line, he started having feelings for me, but I couldn't return them. He was under a spell, but he admitted that the feelings were there. I had been _his_ first love, but I was deeply in love with Tamahome… Since then, he moved on, but he felt pretty bad. When Suzaku gave me another wish, I wanted to return to my friends and be able to bounce back and forth between worlds. As a side effect, Suzaku made us all younger again. Now I'm fifteen, Tasuki's seventeen…blah blah, you get the picture. Those feelings are still there, and I think it's because he hasn't had a friend to really talk it over with as understanding as you seem, so you seem perfect for trying to help him out of this one. Will you help?" Miaka ended her speech, and held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Well," Raquel hesitated. "I've felt rejection before, so maybe that's a level of common ground I can try using to help?" Raquel looked up from the recipes in front of her.

"Would you? Oh, I'm so glad! Thank you, Raquel." Miaka embraced the girl happily.

"Sure, after all… it's only normal to feel that way at least once in your life… And I've never met someone I couldn't help with the element of…dance!"

The two girls giggled as they struck poses and pulled out ingredients.

"Miaka," Raquel began, "Your crepes are burning."

Miaka waved a cloth over them frantically, trying to cool them down but only catching the cloth on fire instead.

"BREAKFAST!" Raquel hollered as she made an entrance onto the deck.

"Miaka and I made it." All the previously hungry warriors recoiled in horror and sudden disgust.

"Is it… alive?" Tasuki prodded his crepes with his chopstick tentatively.

"Nope. It's safe. Raquel helped me figure out how not to burn food all the time. Actually, Tasuki, she made yours with peaches as a special thank you for keeping her company and watching out for her." Miaka smiled.

"Really, you don't have to make it sound like it's something that I shouldn't have done," Raquel reprimanded Miaka's tone of voice. "He was actually pretty patient with me, so it's just a thank you. Miaka suggested I use peaches, and I whipped some cream I found in the cellar, so I hope they're okay."

Chichiri took a hesitant bite out of one of his own crepes and smiled. "They're very good. Sweet, fresh, warm and they have different fruits in every batch they made for each person, ya know?" Chichiri proceeded to devour his blueberry crepes, whipped cream and all.

"Yeah, but you can still tell which are Raquel's and which are Miaka's because Miaka still slightly over cooked some of them." Chimed Nuriko.

"They're still all good." Chiriko said through a mouthful of pastry.

Tasuki looked at his, and picked one up with his hands. "Well, may as well…" He bit into the crepe reluctantly.

"Well, how are they?" Raquel and Miaka asked.

"Hmm… Miaka, you still burnt one of mine a little on the edges, but other than that… They're beyond AMAZING! Who is the genius who thought of combining peaches with cream pastry? Who? It's so GOOD!" Tasuki crammed his mouth full of crepes and chewed it all unceremoniously before taking a drink of what Raquel had suggested they make. He was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the drink; sweet, rich, deep, thick, but not impossible to drink, smooth in texture and a flavour he'd never had a chance to try before.

"What is this stuff?"

"Isn't it great? It's warm milk with chocolate melted in each cup. It's not the conventional powdered hot chocolate I drink back home, but Miaka was stowing it, so I asked her if I could have a few bars."

"How many id you wind up taking for this?" Miaka asked, fervent at the thought of her chocolate being consumed by someone other than herself.

"Two and a half bars. I left the other six and a half in your bag."

"Reasonable, I guess."

Mitsukake wiped up a dab of cream on his plate before sighing happily and excusing himself, whistling as he went to his room.

"He's happy," Tasuki said as he polished off the last of the crepes from his fingers, "And quite frankly, so am I. That was great. Can't wait for lunch!"

"You've got about half a day to wait. We only have enough for one more dinner before we've run out of food stores until we reach Konan, Tasuki." Raquel replied.

"How do you know that?" Chiriko inquired.

"Look. I see land in the distance, and we're at least a day and a half's sail from it."

"Good eyes." Said Tamahome. "Also, the crepes were very good. Thank you for helping Miaka in the kitchen… I'm not sure we would have survived another one of her dinners."

He bolted down the ship as Miaka ran after him, leaving Tasuki behind them.

A sharp look of pain flashed momentarily across Tasuki's face.

"Are you okay?" Raquel asked him.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"Is it because you still feel for her?" Raquel whispered.

"How did you find out?" Tasuki's eyes widened.

"You don't exactly hide your feelings very well. Listen to me. Miaka is truly happy with Tamahome, I'm sure you know that… you have to move on."

"How would you know what it feels like?" Tasuki grumbled angrily.

"I would. My first crush was pretty rocky too. I loved this guy, but he couldn't return my feelings. When I found out he liked someone else, I felt so crushed and in pain, helpless to find a way out," Raquel paused, and gazed into Tasuki's eyes. She saw her opportunity. "But I realized something. Know what it was?"

"That you were doomed to be alone for the rest of your life?" Tasuki's shoulders dropped as he draped himself over the edge of the ship.

"Nope. Sorry, wrong answer. What I realized was that I had to value myself enough to keep living my life and keep walking tall. I realized that by giving up, I was just saying I wasn't good enough, and you know what? I AM good enough. You should value yourself enough to say that your life will lead you down so many roads, but only one will lead you home. Home is what you make of yourself. If you prefer yourself as a person on your own forever, then that's okay…" She paused again and saw that his full attention was on her now, his eyes interested in her speech. "But if you want someone to love, don't wait forever for that person to come looking for you. Go find that person. Let go of your past, and open your eyes… open them wide and see all that life has to offer you, even if you don't have someone you 'love'". She gestured to her heart for emphasis.

"You can still share your life with your friends. You don't have to have a girlfriend or be married to enjoy life. Get a grip!"

"Huh?" Tasuki looked on as a slight tear fell from her face.

"Tasuki, all I want to say is that you're a good person, and you won't be alone… you're kind, generous, and your personality is something to be envious of on its own. Why should you suffer when life still has so many years to give you… so much happiness? If you blind yourself to that happiness by only thinking of what went wrong, you're only going to regret it and by the time you do, it'll be too late to turn around and fix it…" She wiped the tear from her face. "If you have to, then take my hand and break loose. It's not the end of the world just because a girl doesn't like you. Think of it as the opposite… you get a new chance to live again and start over. Make things right with others and yourself. So please…just don't worry about it any more…okay? Please-" her voice broke off as she turned and ran away, hiding her face from him.

"Wait! Raquel!" Tasuki held himself back, replaying her words in his mind.

"Raquel!" Miaka followed the girl as she shut the door to the cellar and bolted it. Miaka slammed her hand against it repetitively.

Raquel sank to the floor and buried her face in her arms as she cried, suddenly hearing a voice…not Miaka's, but a soft, lyrical voice calling her name from the cellar. She followed its call down the steps and found its source. A glass mirror, swirled in mist that she could have sworn hadn't been there the first time she'd been there. The mist stretched out to her and pulled her to the mirror, binding her against it as its smooth surface engulfed her. She cried out.

"Miaka! Help, please! Help!" She flailed frantically before feeling a knot form around her throat, stopping her voice. Sheer terror crept along her skin, wriggling inside her before she felt the strange mist pull her entirely into the mirror.

Miaka kicked down the door, surprised at her own force and ran down the steps. She stood there, watching Raquel writhe before falling still, all her hope lost as she opened her eyes and stared at Miaka, fear tugging at her heart… The last thing she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Fushigi Yugi O.W.N. Chapter 5

Raquel and Miaka were left off at quite the incident lat time. Hehehe. Well, here it is! Thanks to those who review/reviewed!

Raquel's eyes were fixed on Miaka as the slender wisps of mist curled around her throat, tighter and tighter until she opened her mouth. The mist flew into her, making her contort in pain. What was this?

"Miaka! Please, help me!"

"Raquel…I can't! I can't do anything… it has to be your will alone that breaks you free or you couldbe trapped forever… that's why I came down with you the first time; so neither of us would get caught without the other helping her. But now that you've been caught, no one can help you but yourself. Fight it! Fight hard… don't give up. I'll be back with Nuriko, Tasuki and Chichiri." Miaka replied.

"No, please not Tasuki… I don't think I can face him after that speech. How stupid would it be to be offering him advice one minute and the next minute be getting caught in some kind of trap-mirror? Okay, that sounded better inside my head…" Raquel trailed off, the mist holding her tightly in as she was slowly becoming a part of its reflective surface. "Besides, I got too emotional talking to him… it's like all the rejection and hurt came back, but stronger-Ah!" A blade drew out from the mist, pressing against her neck.

"Raquel! Hang on!" Miaka bolted up the steps and out onto the deck.

"Chichiri! Nuriko! Oh, the hell with what she said! Tasuki! Mitsukake! Amiboshi! Tamahome! Chiriko!Help! Raquel's in serious trouble!"

Tasuki looked up. He couldn't believe it. Less than two days and she was already in trouble. He took a deep breath and ran down the steps with Miaka and Chichiri behind, Nuriko in front.

"I can't breathe! It –it hurts! Please… help me!" Raquel pleaded.

"Raquel! We can't you know? It's just up to you to get yourself out… I dunno why the emperor even asked us to bring this to him from Hokkan! It might be a relic, but I can easily see it's dangerous, you know?" Chichiri cried.

Tasuki's heart pounded in his chest… she had only been trying to help him and look where it had gotten her. He shook as he fought back his first impulse to smash the mirror and called out to her instead.

"Raquel! Focus on someone! Focus on getting out and staying with us, please! You have to try it or you're not going to make it out alive… concentrate on… uh…okay, concentrate on me! Put all your attention on me and listen to my voice. Reach out and take my hand! I'll help you, but you have to fight first!" He shouted.

"I'm so tired… maybe I should just let go… let it lead me wherever. It might be better that way…" her voice faltered, fading slightly.

"No! Just concentrate!" He snapped. "Come on! Your life is worth living! Don't let yourself suffer when you have so much to live for!" He tried the impact of her own words, her own thoughts and feelings outpoured.

"Tasuki… that's what I told you to do… not to let yourself die in regret and guilt."

"Well, now I'm tellin' you! So hurry up and concentrate… hold on tight!" He barked at her.

"I'll try," She began, "but I might not be as strong as you may think I am…"

Nuriko put his hand out to her as well. "Come on, Raquel. If you don't cook for us, look what we'll have to go back to! Burnt toasts and crepes every morning! Is that any way to live? Please, hold on to us. Take our hands!"

"Nuriko… Is that who you are? Yes, I'm sure of it…" she giggled slightly. "I'll hold on if I have to… to live, to die… what difference does it make? Really… is there any?"

"Don't say that!" Miaka yelled. "Take their hands and just fight, Raquel! We all need you… you know that… I'm no good cooking without you. I'll burn yogourt for all I know! Please… don't let go. Hold on."

"Let me…go! Let me go!" Raquel struggled against the unseen force holding her back.

"I will fight! Let go of me! I'm gonna kill you! Let GO! Ow! Let go already! Let… go…" Raquel's fight came to a stop as the blade pressed closer to her throat, cutting skin now. "Please… I want to live…" Raquel pushed at the slowly appearing figure. A pale face with dark eyes cloaked in black fabric emerged and examined her eyes with its own.

"You are no more than a child. Do you think you can stop me from claiming your body and soul as my own?" It rasped.

"I can and I will! I'm not gonna give up. Let go of me! What kind of thing are you? No self respecting man would do this to a fifteen year old girl! Let go!" She pushed against him, and held out her hand to the two men outside the mirror. "I won't go down! You're not gonna pull this off. I'm going to die fighting for my life! So take my body if you have to, but my soul will be gone. So that you know, you won't get who I am or who I'm going to be!" Raquel defied the supposed man and tore at the mirror's frame.

"Oh, but that's the problem," It laughed, "I need your soul in order to survive. You see, the time has come for me to take another human life for my own survival. The good deal with me. The wicked deal with worse. My brother. Take this as a blessing. You will die painlessly. One quick slash. After all, it was going to happen regardless of whether I killed you or you died on your own."

"No slash at all! You won't touch me! I told you, my soul is gone. I am empty."

"You are wrong, Raquel. Your fighting spirit is even greater sustenance. There are few who I have come across willing to fight me. You will die, and I will enjoy every second of the kill." He wrapped himself over Raquel and all that was heard was a deep rip as the blade entered an unknown entity.

"Raquel!" Nuriko cried.

Tasuki's eyes widened as he saw the first splatter of blood soak her awed face. It trickled down her arm as she trembled and fell away from the figure, to the settling mist on the ground of the mirror's world. The cloaked figure let down its hood and bent down to Raquel, looking behind him.

"She is brave. A strong-willed child. Not strong enough, however. And so, I will finish this." He bent low and Raquel looked up, the blade stuck in her thigh, scratches across her face.

"You are a coward." She spat. "Handsome as you may be, you are a coward and a thief." She coughed as blood pooled and trickled down her lips.

"Coward? I am merely the stronger warrior of the two. Take your loss as a lesson learned… the last lesson you will ever learn." His lips parted into a horrifying smile.

"The last?" She laughed cruelly. "I think not. My last lesson will be to fight back if it's the last thing I do!" She pulled painstakingly at the dagger and drewit away from her thigh. She held it poised and ready to strike. It sang as it split the air in her hand, a moment too late. She gasped and drew in a breath, turning her head to face the open wound. A new dagger lay connected to a fist on the left side of her chest. Her hand and the dagger it held fell back as the weapon hit the ground. She turned her head and looked at the ones who had tried to help her. She smiled and spoke "I'm sorry… I couldn't do it… I was too slow…" she coughed again.

"Raquel… please don't give up! Take my hand." Nuriko stretched his hand out, but Tasuki stopped him, shaking his head. "No. Take mine. I'll help you out. I got you into this."

"You didn't… I'm just an emotional wreck is all… sorry, Tasuki… but I want you to take what I said seriously. I meant every word. Don't spend your life regretting your past… or future… whatever Miaka said it was... please don't…" She took his outstretched hand and squeezed it, looking for comfort. "I didn't want to see you, to be honest… I didn't want you to know that I was such a wreck when it came to living life through love. Please…" she addressed the man, "If you're going to take me, then at least let me say goodbye to them."

"Cruel as your twisted fate may have been to have crossed me; I still feel pity for such a shameful wreck of a girl. Take her, but not for more than a moment."

"How… how did you know my name, anyway?" She asked.

"I heard Miaka call you that when you first came down here. It was either you or her, and frankly, I would have preferred the priestess."

"How did you know I am a priestess?" Miaka cried indignantly.

"You are marked by Suzaku. I know. I just know. Hurry up."

"Raquel… are you alright?" Tasuki carried her out onto the warm wood planks. "Raquel? Raquel! Wake up!" He held her upright, shaking her gently.

"You're really loud, you know that?" she smiled at him.

"Huh… yeah. Please, don't die on us!"

"Look everyone…" she paused, "We're so close to Konan…"

They looked to where she pointed. Tasuki felt her head hit his chest as he looked down. Her eyes were closed, a smile playing across her face. "Raquel! Please wake up! Open your eyes!" Tasuki set her down reluctantly. "Please…open them? Come on, Raquel…"

He smoothed her hair away from her face as her body dissipated, reappearing in the arms of the cloaked man.

"Her soul is strong. I can feel its rhythm and stride." He pulled the dagger from her chest effortlessly. "A pity she had to die, is it not, Tasuki? She could have been such a comfort to you. Such a friend, and you knew it. A girl who would accompany you. Not be yours, of course, but be someone you could tell anything to. That's it. Let the loss sink in. Let it take over and consume you with guilt. This was, after all, your fault." He hissed as he disappeared into the fading mist.

"Don't listen! It wasn't your fault!" Nuriko reassured. "Raquel got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and no one would have been able to help her if they tried!" He seized Tasuki by the collar of his shirt and shook him hard, trying to wipe the blank expression off his face. "Tasuki! Listen, dammit! It wasn't your fault! It was her fate. Nothing you or I could have done would have helped her in any way at all!"

Tasuki's eyes widened as he shook his head in confusion. "You're right… but where is she? She can't be dead… I still feel her presence among us… where is she? Raquel! Where are you?"

The group stood still, all of the ship's members in the cellar. "Tasuki," Chichiri began,

"I'm sorry… she's-"

"No! No, she's not dead! That's enough! I feel her here… she's alive. ALIVE, alright? She's with us…"

"Tasuki, She's dead. He took her and she's dead. Give it up!" Tamahome spoke for the first time in quite a while.

"No. She told me never to give up, and I don't intend to turn around now. I know she's here. She has to be. Raquel!" He collapsed onto the ground with his fists slamming against the mirror.

Raquel followed the man as he walked down a seemingly endless dark hallway lit at its end.

"Why… am I still alive?"

"Because there is something I need you to do in exchange for your life being returned to you. If you can fulfill this task, I will let you live. Right now, you are spirit, but I will return your body to you when and if you complete the task that I have set for you." He replied.

"What is this task you've set for me?" She inquired.

"You must save this man from his own death in the mountains. It is not his time to die, yet someone has interfered." The man showed Raquel a small mirror where she saw a young man, in battle. Blood smeared across his entire body, he was hiding in a cave from someone or something. He had dark, messy hair, dark eyes and a short scar running down one side of his face. He was clearly without a weapon out on a mountain area and a voice called out his name as he hid from his offender.

"What is his name?" Raquel asked.

"Go find out yourself." And with that, the man threw her into the seemingly small mirror into the cave where the other young man was being attacked. She rose up and their eyes met and held.

Well, that's it. I'd appreciate any comments, and I'd love to hear from anyone. Thanks again. See ya!

Lucentina


	6. Chapter 6

Fushigi Yugi O.W.N. chapter 6

Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/review for me, it's great encouragement…but enough about me. Let's see what happens to Raquel, Miaka, Tasuki and the others! WOOT! Er, I mean… yay!

They sat there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. The boy broke the silence.

"Where'd you come from?" He raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Um… would you believe me if I said I didn't exactly know?" She shrugged.

"Probably not. You're kinda see through, I hope you know."

"Duh! I forgot… I'm dead! Uh… what I meant to say was… okay, I'm dead! Happy now?" She caught herself saying after he had given her a skeptical look.

"Uh huh. Dead. Right. So, is there any real reason you're here?"

"I don't know! But maybe I can help you… you are covered in blood after all."

"Yeah. Most of it's my own, too. Kinda gross, really." He replied.

Raquel's face shone with the prospect of meeting someone new…again! Wow, she was meeting more people now than she'd met collectively throughout her past two years of life!

"Um, my name's Raquel… it's nice to meet you, whoever you are." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Name's… ah, crap!" The young man jumped to his feet, dragging Raquel with him by the hand at breakneck speed.

"Wait! What's your name? You didn't tell me your name yet!" She whined.

"Later! I'll tell you once I've outrun this thing!" He yelled. "By the way, if you're dead then how can I hold your hand without yours slipping through mine?"

"I don't know!"

A sudden crash in front of them broke their linked hands as the young man threw her behind him and put up his fists. A great head loomed up over the two of them. Scales covered the creature's body from its neatly pointed nose to the tip of its painful looking tail. It let out a piercing cry that blew into the boy with deadening force. He stood and motioned for the beast to come nearer. "Stay there. You won't get hurt. It wants me dead."

"Why? Why does it want you dead?" She called.

"How should I know?" A vein popped in his forehead as he leapt onto the great lizard's back and pulled out a dull-looking blade from his boot. "Now, you die!" He drove the blade hard into its neck, blood splattering across his face as he held on. It flailed wildly, and for a moment, the boy looked like he was winning… only for a moment, though. The lizard flicked its tongue out and rolled it over him in a tight grip, bringing him around to its parted jaws.

"Stop! Please, put him down!" The lizard turned and slapped Raquel aside with a swift blow from its tail, the blade in its neck dislodging and clattering to the ground a few feet away from the canyon wall she was knocked against. The lizard proceeded to set the boy down and tried playing with him, much like a cat does before eating a mouse. Raquel got up, feeling every bone in her body click in and out of place as she crawled toward the blade. The beast turned again, seeing that she had attained her goal. It came at her, and with one swift flick, she tossed the blade into its eye. The creature stumbled back until it hit the edge of a cliff and fell. Raquel saw it dragging the young man, so she fell forward and just barely connected her hand to his wrist, gripping it tight. The beast fell into the deep chasm below it.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I lost my favourite dagger, but that's a small price to pay for being allowed to live. I dunno if my friend woulda been able to forgive me if I didn't meet him at the harbour tomorrow! I seriously owe you one." He breathed heavily.

"You don't owe me a thing. Don't worry about it. It's him who owes me my body back!"

She pointed to the hooded man behind her.

"Well done. I hardly expected either of you to make it out alive." He carried a girl in his arms. He set her down gingerly beside her translucent-looking twin. "As I promised, you may have your body back. But you must also return with this boy to his home. Your journey with him is far from over. There is still much to tell you, but I will leave you to wonder, for now." Raquel noticed that the man's once hard and stern looking face had become soft and compassionate.

"Thank you. Thank you very much…" She bowed to him as he disappeared. She bent over her own body, unsure of how to re-enter it. She felt a hand thrust her in. As she swerved, she saw the boy hide his face, laughing.

She shot up, and took a deep breath. She checked herself from head to toe and realized that she no longer had puncture wounds, but in their place, strange black sparkling characters.

"What does this mean?" She lowered her shirt a slight bit, showing the boy the character on the left side of her chest without baring too much skin.

He turned a little red before he answered. "It means harmony. The character means harmony."

She lifted up her pant leg and checked for the stab wound on her thigh only to find another character.

"And this?" She searched his face, looking for an answer.

"That one means strength. You must be strong, then." He winked at her.

Now it was her turn to blush. She wasn't used to being flattered or complimented by boys. "Thank you… you're strong too, though. Um, by the way… how are you speaking English?"

"I have a friend who taught me not long ago. He was a foreigner." He replied.

"Well, then. Can you tell me your name now?"

The boy paused before responding quite coolly, "Now, you'll just have to wait until we get back to my home. There, I can arrange for my men to ready two baths. One for you and one for myself. It would be best to disinfect these wounds sooner rather than later. Don't you agree?"

"Well, I guess so. Where do you live, then?"

"Up there." He gestured to the top of a mountain further down the canyon's path.

"The top of that mountain?" She gasped.

"No, but close to it. We'd better get moving now or we'll never get there." He whistled loudly and soon Raquel heard hoof beats.

"You had a horse all along?" She cried incredulously.

"Yeah, but he ran away when he saw the lizard and left me behind to fend for myself."

"Huh. That's not helpful, is it?" She hesitated to mount because she had never ridden a horse. The boy swung his leg up and sat himself down in the saddle. He held out his hand.

"Well? Come on, then!" He smiled down at her as she took his hand and he shifted back, leaving her enough room to slide in front of him. He put his arms on either side of her and grasped the reins, whipping them gently. Raquel heard his mellow voice thrum in his throat as he nudged the horse forward. It gathered speed, galloping now.

"This is amazing!" She shouted, awestruck.

"Never ridden a horse before? It is pretty amazing the first time, isn't it?" He let go of the reins for a second, giving them to Raquel.

"What do I do?"

"Hold them steady, a little loose but not totally out of it." He told her as he tore a strip of fabric off his shirt and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, tying it up tight. "There," He said as he took the reins again. "Now it's not in my way." He urged his horse on harder as the slope of the mountain began to form a path.

"It's so beautiful…" she said as she watched the flowers fly by in a blur.

He steered the horse up to the side of a large building and let himself down, then he turned and took Raquel by the waist and lowered her from the horse with a slight wince of pain.

"Oh my… you're losing blood! Help! Somebody, please help! He's in trouble!" Raquel yelled into the building. Not long after, two men ran out and seized up both Raquel and the young man.

"The boss's got himself in trouble again," one of them confirmed.

"Brought himself a little friend this time, too. Strange, because he doesn't often bring girls here unless it's to aggravate his friend, but he's not due back until tomorrow at the harbor." The other, who was carrying Raquel, said.

"Yeah," Began the young man Raquel had traveled with, "trouble… me… again. Ha. You mind getting this girl and I some hot baths ready?" Raquel looked from one man to the other and finally to the 'boss' as they called him, confused because all she had heard was the English word for boss. Everything else was a strange language to her.

Later that night, after Raquel had bathed and thanked the men, who did not understand her so many times for bringing her the water, she slipped on the clean shirt and short pants they'd left her. They were quite big on the shoulders and legs, but they were comfortable. She was glad to have clean clothes and thoroughly scrubbed skin and hair.

She heard a knock at the door before the young man walked in, washed and tended to as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you. I'm a little hungry, but that's all. I can last until morning." She smiled at him gratefully. "So you're the boss around here?"

"Yep, that's me. Glad you noticed." He replied.

Now that she was getting a good look at him, Raquel realized he was quite handsome, neat features and bright eyes that were deep and understanding. "So what's the name of this friend you're going to meet? I'm asking out of curiosity because, you see, I was separated from a group and I was hoping I would recognize the name of your friend."

"Huh? Oh. My friend's name is…" He paused, hearing another knock at the door.

Meanwhile, out on the dock of the harbor in Konan, Tasuki lowered himself to the ground and kissed it. "Glorious land!" He cried with his palms raised to the sky. "Now. Back to Raquel. She's alive and I KNOW IT. Kouji will be here in a few hours to see me. You'll all see then. He'll help me find her. He's always got answers for everything." He stuck his tongue out childishly at them, hoping for the best.

"Tasuki, can't you accept it? She's gone, okay? I'm sure she would have wanted you to move on and not worry about her. Besides, you didn't know her long anyway. What are you, in love with her?"

Tasuki turned, visibly flustered at Tamahome's remark. "I am not! I just feel like it's my fault, okay? And she's alive! I can feel her with us! Please, just believe me!" But no one in the group stirred. Not a soul.

"I believe you," Chiriko said after a moment. "After all, I didn't detect a fading from her star, the lion last night. Shecould stillbe alive."

"See? Even the smart one thinks so!" He turned and stalked off, picking a spot by the water to sit and think with his feet over the edge.

Back with Raquel, she had left the mountain house again with the young man. He had asked her to come with him to the harbor and meet his friend there rather than tell her right away who he was. "There he is!" The boy said happily as he dismounted and ran off to the deck where a- no, it was impossible, Raquel though to herself. A flaming red headed boythrowing pebbles into the sea out of obvious frustration. His face lit up as he saw his friend and got up to embrace him. "How are ya, pal?" The young man asked the red head.

"Not so good… a girl I met a few days ago was supposedly killed and I don't think she's actually dead… I feel her presence… her life, you know?" The red head searched his friend's face hoping for understanding "Who's your friend over there on the horse?"

"I see. Oh! She saved my life the other day, and I brought her to meet you. I thought you might get along and get to be pretty good friends. She's pretty cute, you know. Not thin like Miaka or Yui, but… actually, she's tall and broadly built. Strong type, get what I'm saying? dark brown, curly hair and deep eyes. Killer smile and sense of humor, too. But only when she wants to show it." He winked at the red head and led him over to the person on his horse. "Genrou, meet…"

"Tasuki!" The girl threw herself off the horse and onto Tasuki. He caught her and didn't recognize her at first in his friend's clothes.

"Raquel? Is that you? I knew it! I knew you were alive!" He hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alive! I felt so bad thinking it was my fault you'd died! But you're not dead. This is great!"

"Yeah, I know! I'll explain what that creepy guy let me off the hook with later, okay? And don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault.But… I owe your friend here a lot. He gave me a warm bed in his home and clean clothes to wear. Now, will you tell me what your name is?" She said, turning to face the other.

"Uh… wha- er… I'm so confused!" He put a hand to his head and thought about it for a moment. "Oh, I get it. Never mind. Tasuki found a new girlfriend, you're her and I'm the one who never got told, is that right? Well, when's the wedding?" He smiled maliciously at his friend while he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Kouji, you IDIOT! I told you, that's the girl I thoughtwas deadbecause of me! Get over it!" Tasuki exclaimed as he rubbed his fist against Kouji's head.

"Kouji… so that's your name, huh? Cute!Well, I have to thank you properly for giving me food and shelter while I was without the other people I had been travelling with to start." She pulled Kouji away from Tasuki and put her arms around him. "Thank you so much… you brought me back to the people I thought I'd lost! Kouji, you have a very kind heart." She sighed deeply and realized Kouji smelled like lavender. No doubt from the bath, she thought.

"Um, you're welcome?" Kouji blushed as he hugged her in turn. "But I guess it was just luck that let me bring you back to them." He held her by the shoulders, now.

"WHO'RE THE WEDDING BELLS RINGIN' FOR NOW, HUH? YOU $$&#! HUH? WHO?" Tasuki ran off singing horribly out of tune to himself while laughing... straight into the water.

"Huh. Wonder how long it'll take him to realize he's running straight into shark-infested water." Kouji said.

"Oh, not long…" Raquel replied as she watched Tasuki smack random finned entities while screaming 'back you lily-livered yellow-bellied swashbuckling powderpuffs! AH, CRAP! HELP! #$$! KOUJI! WHY DIDN'TCHA WARN ME, YOU #&$#$$!'

Hope everyone enjoyed that one. I know I enjoyed writing it! Well, until next time,

Lucentina


End file.
